Retail establishments use a variety of types and sizes of product display structures or units to present products to customers for purchase. These product display structures both support the product for display and can indicate the product price. Example product display structures include shelves, racks, peg hooks and other similar structures.
Signs are used on product display structures to highlight products displayed for sale. For example, signs can emphasize the price of the displayed product or bring the displayed product to the attention of the customer because it was advertised in a certain media format, such as a catalog, a circular or a commercial. These signs are supported on sign fixtures and can be attached to the product display structures.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.